Se souvenir de moi?
by AzureCrimson123
Summary: "Remember me?" - this story is my first Kaname x Zero fanfic and the summary is: Kaname had a childhood sweetheart from France and it's been 5 years since that small but meaningful time with that person. Will Kaname get to see his sweetie again? xP I hope that's a wrap for a summary. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Since I don't have the inspiration to write my main story, let me drabble for a while. :P Here's a possibly story, that's shorter than my main, and please enjoy it if you can. :D I'm sorry for not being inspired right now...so this first chapter is out of boredom. Let's hope it is good. xD**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder about the old times I have spent with a certain boy 5 year ago in France.

I was about 14 years old that time when my parent's and I went on vacation to Paris. While everyone else was asleep one night, I couldn't help but get out and explore the Paris night life. I knew how to speak French, so I was confident enough if ever I would get lost and needed to ask people for directions.

The night was surprisingly classy. Well, what do you expect of Paris anyway?

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I accidentally bumped into someone in the middle of the side walk, sending the latter to the ground. "_Oh, excusez-moi._" I said, lending a hand. I was surprised to see that I actually bumped into a boy, perhaps younger than me by 2 years, with silver hair.

"_C'est très bien._" The silver-haired boy said, implying that he was fine as he took my offered hand. A shiver suddenly ran down my spine when I felt the warmness of his slightly smaller hand. It gave me a very confusing feeling that I didn't know.

"_Je ne faisais pas attention à l'endroit où j'allais. Je suis désolé._" I apologized and the boy just smiled at me. I couldn't help but think that his smile was gorgeous. Pearly-white teeth, silver hair, a slightly pale but radiant complexion, and uncommon yet mesmerizing lavender eyes, this boy was strangely a beauty!

"_Je vais bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, monsieur-.._" He trailed off his sentence. I guess he's silently asking for my name.

"_Mon nom est Kaname._" I said, shaking his hand. I just noticed that I didn't let it go a while back, so I immediately retracted my hand from his after shaking. "_Quelle est la vôtre?_" I asked his in return and he grinned.

"_Zero._" That's quite the name. Unusual but I kind of get the feeling that it suited him so.

"_Êtes-vous un résident ici?_" I asked if he was a resident here. He didn't look like a normal boy from France. He seemed foreign. Well..do you see a silver-headed boy in Paris everyday? I don't think so. When I looked at him, he just smiled and shook his head. So I WAS right. "_Puis-je demander pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors?_" I was curious. Well, that got me by surprise since no one has ever made me this curious about them before.

"_Je suis ici pour étudier._" So he was here to study huh? Not really uncommon but...

"_Sortez de la façon dont les enfants. Ce n'est pas une zone d'attente!_" Someone who passed by said. I completely forgot. We're in the middle of the sidewalk and we've been talking for the past few minutes. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment as realization just struck me. The silverette in front of me seemed to notice my- no, OUR situation and grabbed my hand, dragging me off somewhere.

"_Où allons-nous?_" I asked where we were going but he didn't seem to hear since he just kept walking. Well, letting myself get dragged around by this beautiful boy doesn't really mean anything bad so, why not?

We spent a few minutes walking down the sidewalk until we reached a corner and turned it. What I saw was very interesting.

Several lighting, a fragrance that filled the night air which was comforting to my senses, and a large sign with the words: "D_élice Sucré_".

Heh...he brought me to a café.

Long story short, we got to know each other, made a friendship that could never be broken and then the day came when I needed to go back home. I never got to see Zero again since that trip. I could still remember the sad expression he made when I said that I needed to go back. He had tears trickling down his cheeks and he held my hand tightly. "_Ne pas y aller._" He said, which meant 'don't go'. It pained me to see him cry. After all, I loved him.

Don't get me wrong, but it's true! I fell for him the moment my eyes saw his. He captured my heart with his smiles, his glances at my direction, and his way of speaking French, despite him actually being the same age as me. I couldn't believe it at first since he was so...short? Haha, it really does bring back wonderful memories.

* * *

"Mr. Kuran."

I snapped back to reality as our professor roll called. I raised my hand, indicating that I was present and he proceeded calling the names of my classmates. _Why did I just think about him right now? It's been 5 years... there's no chance for us seeing each other again. _I thought as I sighed, looking out the classroom window.

"Ahem." I irked my head back to the front of the class and I saw our professor at the door for some reason.

_What's going on?_

Professor went out of the doorway and someone came in. _A transfer student perhaps?_

"Listen here class. We have a new student. Please take care of Mr. Kiryu from now on." I looked blankly at the new student, not really interested until I saw something very familiar about him.

_Silver hair..._ That could only mean one thing.

"Zero?!" I shot up from my seat and shouted his name. I gained all the attention of the class and now I was filled with utter embarrassment for shouting his name out loud.

"K-kaname?"

* * *

**That's about it for the first chapter! Haha. Sorry if I suck at making stories but I just L-O-V-E making Kaname x Zero fanfics! So...yeah! I hope you will review if the intro is nice and whether I should continue or not! Merci boku! :D Haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of "Remember me?". Please enjoy. :D Note that Kaname and Zero are VERY OOC!  
**

* * *

_Was this fate or just coincidence?_ That thought kept my head occupied for a mere second until the next moment I saw my seatmate standing up and transferring to another seat. Zero then suddenly sat where my seatmate had previously been.

"Mr. Kuran, you seem to know Mr. Kiryu so I will leave him in your care if that's alright with you." The professor said before he resumed his discussion, leaving Zero and I in an awkward silence.

Alright... so many emotions swirling inside me might make me go AWOL but no... I just have to try and think straight on this. _Why is Zero here? I thought I'd never see him again. What the hell is wrong with me?!_ I don't actually know what I'm feeling right now. My childhood sweet heart just showed up after 5 years and I am feeling all these things that could make me look like a wreck if it weren't for my self-control. I trailed my eyes to him hesitantly, trying to make sure if this guy was really my Zero whom I loved so much.

I absorbed every detail about him. Everything was the same except for how much he has grown. Wait a minute, I haven't heard his voice yet. Surely his voice would be deeper now since he looked really grown up and what else. I was in turmoil before I let out all of my bottled up courage to start a conversation with him.

"_Ca faisait longtemps, Zero._" Indeed that it has been awhile since Zero and I saw each other again. Well... let's say 5 years isn't awhile. It's more than that! Luckily, my vocabulary in the French language isn't withering at all. He seemed to turn his head at me and grinned a little, perhaps a little unsure about replying quickly.

"So, is French the only language you know?" To my surprise, Zero replied to me in English. That was the first time I heard him speak in it. There's a first time for everything I guess. What also surprised me was that his voice was indeed a little deeper than before but that gentle tone didn't go away at all. It was nostalgic.

"Not really." I nervously laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. He laughed softly and that made a small pink hue form onto my cheeks. Wow, that was really so out of character for me. "You should have told me that you could speak English. It would have given me less trouble to find the right words in French again." I said, combing my fingers through my hair with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you could either." Zero stated softly, his eyes a soft lavender haze and it lured me into it's beautiful depths. "I thought that you were really French, that's why I kept speaking in that language." The silverette took his gaze away from the me and onto the desk in front of him. Wow... I did not expect the conversation to go this way. I mean, I clearly remember the time when Zero told me not to go. It kind of made my heart ache a little at the realization that Zero didn't jump into my arms the moment he saw me and say things like "I missed you so much!" or "I've found you once again and now I'm never letting your go!". The feeling of my chest tightening a little made me grimace slightly. Ouch, did Zero try to forget about him?

...Silence...

The class ended in silence and it was time to head home. I took my bag and some books that I need to bring home to study before heading out the classroom. I didn't actually expect anyone to approach me after class but then I was being called after by Zero.

"Kaname!" Zero called out from behind me. I turned and there I saw him running in my direction with his bag in hand. "Wanna walk home together?" Hmm... the offer made my heart beat a little faster but I still had my doubts about getting some alone time with the silver headed male.

"Hmm... but isn't there a chance that we'll head the opposite directions from both out houses?" I clarified yet it is a fact! I kinda regretted my words after seeing a little disappointment in Zero's lavender orbs. I gulped and reconsidered. "Well... now that I think of it. Why not?" I saw him lighten up and a small sparkle returned to his eyes. "I'll walk you home since you're probably unfamiliar with the streets here."

"That's not true, I remember the way. I just don't remember my address." What? Who wouldn't remember their address? Well... whatever. I'm going to escort Zero home unscathed and that is my goal right now.

"Okay then. Let's go?" He nodded in agreement then we ventured off to our journey to take my sweet heart home.

After a few minutes of walking, the streets started to become familiar to me. _Wait... I passed this house this morning._ I thought. Indeed that things that I encounter every morning when I go to school are appearing right now where Zero and I were.

"H-hey, Zero, are you sure this is where you should be going?" I asked hesitantly. Did Zero lose his sense of direction to his house or am I hallucinating? Zero didn't answer but just kept walking until an apartment came into view. _Wait! This is-!_

"Thanks for taking me home Kaname." Zero turned to me and smiled while I stared at him in utter shock. After realizing my expression, Zero furrowed his eye brows in worry. "Kaname?" He called my name.

"W-well actually..." _How should I say this?_ "umm..." I stuttered. He just stared at me, waiting for my answer. I guess I didn't have a choice huh? I pointed to the apartment beside Zero's and took a deep breath before saying what was on my mind. "I live here actually..." Then silence crept between the two of us.

1, 2, 3...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

** That is the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! I mean... it's a freaking school day and it took me an hour and half to make this chapter right after making my assignments. Oh yeah~! Please REVIEW to keep me going! :D  
**


End file.
